With Darkness Comes Despair
by Riakui
Summary: He raised his lance and swung. Blood splattered and covered the ground. Listen closely to my words. I am Zyrex, and you shall... Read if you like a slight amount of violence. Also, read Organization XIV 2, as this connects to it. Enjoy! oneshot.


**With Darkness Comes Despair...**

This is a fic based of the telling of how Zyrex became a Nobody...It follows the same idea as _The Darkness That Lies In A Heart, _but it's still different. You should read and review this, TDTLIAH, as well as my Organization XIV and XIV 2.

He was kind and valiant. He was innocent and free. He was courageous and a little over protective when it came to his sister...

Before the Heartless came, everything was peaceful. He played with his little sister each day, longer and more often if she began to annoy him. His parents had ben taken by the darkness, swallowed into the empty space. The only one he had left that he could trust was his sister. His friends were the one who caused the incident, I suppose. but this story does not tell what I think and feel, it tells how a young man lost everything and became what he is today.

The day was a good day, with the sun shining down on them and the wind lightly breezing by. His sister wanted to go shopping in the bazzar while it was nice, so he took her and they once again had fun.

"Brother! Look at the bunnies!" She cried. "Aren't they cute?"

"Yes. Do you want to stay here while I go pick up some groceries?"

The little girl laughed. "Yes!! Thank you, brother!"

So he left her with the two white rabbits and went to get the groceries, but he didn't know what was coming. As I have said before...With darkness comes despair...along with great fear.

Screams erupted from the bazzar, and that was all that could be heard. Screams.

He gasped. "Lea! LEA!!!" He dropped the bag he was carrying and ran back to where he left her. "Lea!"

"Zeke! Help, it's them." She pointed to a dark figure. "It's the Heartless!"

He saw what she pointed at and drew his knife. Zeke, as strong as he was, knew he couldn't fight them off for long. So he grabbed his sister, eliminated one or two of the Heartless, and continued to run until they were at hoime once again.

"Lea. Are you hurt?"

She nodded 'no'. "But I'm...I'm scared, brother. What if they come here?"

He rubbed his fingers over his face. "I promise you they won't. But if they somehow did, I would get rid of them for you. I promise you, Lea."

"Thank you, brother."

Then there was banging on the door. Zeke didn't want to know what it was, for fear that it was the Heartless. The banging grew louder and louder, until the door was forced open. Zeke, however, had been right. Six 'soldiers' were dancing around in the doorway.

"Lea, go to the next room!" She did as she was told. Zeke drew his knife, but found it was useless against the. "I have to get rid of them, but..."

A blood-curdiling scream came from the next room. Zeke ran to his sister, but found her nowhere within the house.

"Lea!!" When he looked off to his left, he saw his little sister and her heart being taken by the Heartless. "No! NO!" He tried to stop them, but he was too slow. Once they had her heart, she vanished, along with the Heartless. "Lea! I've...I've failed you. Please forgive me! Lea!"

Tears, and weaping. Sorrow and shade. They are the markings of a dark day, as such was this. Not only was Lea lost to those whose hearts were touched by darkness, but several others as well.

Zeke weeped for her. He cried and cried, all night long, and into the next day as well. He was completely distraught, but luckily for him, his day would get better with darkness coming to his salvation.

"You seem distraught. May I ask what is wrong?"

Zeke looked up from the corner he was crouched in. Three men dressed in black were standing before him.

"What do you want?"

One of them held out a key-shaped item. "Oblivion." Another said.

"O-Oblivion?"

One had a scar on his face that resembled an 'x'. "A Keyblade."

"K-Keyblade? What's that?"

The second one to speak pulled his hood off and revealed his face. He had short blonde hair and an ear-piercing. "My name is Luxord." He pointed over to the one who had an 'x' on his face. "That's Saix, and that one there is Xemnas. We've come to...help you."

Xemnas helped Zeke up. "We can help you, but only if you choose to take the Keyblade known as Oblivion." Zeke took it from Xemnas' hands. "To you I give two choices. One, you can pierce your heart and be reunited with your little sister, or two, you can stay here and prevent more losses to the darkness. Think it over."

Luxord was throwing a pair of dice in the air and catching it. "There is a catch, however. You have only three days to decide, After that, it'll return to its true master. I sincerly hope you make the right choice."

With Luxord's words, they dispersed into their dark portals and left Zeke with Oblivion.

"I'm not gonna think it over. I just have to pierce myself in the heart, so those guys said... Lea, I'm coming."

Zeke pierced himself in the heart and darkness surrounded him. He had been split in two, Heartless and Nobody.

BACK IN THE WTNW...

Luxord, Saix, and Xemnas couldn't believe it. He'd made his decision so quickly that it was unbelieveable.

"Well, there's one more Nobody we can add to our little club. But...what'll we do with him for the time being?"

Xemnas left before Luxord had a chance to finish his question.

BACK WITH ZEKE...

He was such an idiot to believe them. He thought that they were telling the truth when they said he could see his sister again, but it turned out to be bull. He destroyed his Heartless as soon as he saw it. He didn't want to become whole once again. He liked the darkness. He would never forgive them, or so he said.

The townspeople that were in the bazzar saw a young eighteen year old man coming closer with lance in hand. A few of them gasped and screamed. One of the younger girls went up to him.

"Hey, Zeke...Is something wrong?"

He raised his lance and swung. Blood splattered and covered the ground. "Listen closely to my words. I am Zyrex, and you shall remember my name. You will obliterate all Heartless that come to this world. If you fail me, I shall kill all of you before they get to you." He pointed his lance at the young girl. "Let her be an example of my power and will. Either way, I will kill all of you."

With those words, he disappeared into the darkness, and soon after, a dark portal appeared above the whole world, slowly swallowing everything in its path...

And so end's the story of Zeke and how he became Zyrex. If you've read this, read _The Darkness That Lies In A Heart, Oragnization XIV and XIV 2, _along with my profile to see updates on my fics.


End file.
